At present, a conventional terminal used in electronic industry is made from bending of metal materials. One end of the terminal thereof is welded to a circuit board by a surface-mount technology (SMT), and the other end of the terminal thereof from bending the metal materials can form an elastic contact arm, thereby contacting other electronic components. However, solder paste which is generally used by the SMT for welding the terminal to the circuit board, can easily migrate along the bent portion of the metal materials resulting a welding defect; this is known as a solder wicking phenomenon.
In order to improve the above-mentioned solder wicking phenomenon, the structure of the terminal is usually transformed so as to block the solder wicking Further, a solder receiving hole is formed between the plastic and the terminal for blocking the solder wicking Moreover, a nickel barrier can be established by using a laser ablation for blocking the solder wicking More specifically, the laser can be used to remove a part of gold plating of the terminal for exposing nickel, and then the solder can migrate up until the exposed nickel area.
Currently, a large number of the terminals are disposed on a strip so as to facilitate the laser ablation. However, there is no the capability of defective product testing during the nickel barrier establishment at present. The defects of gold plating residue on the ablated terminal, or wrong positions of the ablation on the terminal, or terminal missing on the strip requires a worker to visually inspect. This is not only a waste of time; it is also a waste of human labor.